Existing communications networks are increasingly integrating low-cost, low-power, low-capability machine-type communications devices to perform services independent of direct human interaction. MTC devices are typically configured to communicate with an existing wireless network, and may be configured to communicate with network access points and other MTC devices via cellular and WiFi communications standards. MTC devices, however, often exhibit poor uplink communication integrity due to the low-power and relatively limited overall capability of MTC devices. Nevertheless, this uplink communication capability is a required component of MTC devices. Thus, there is a need for improved uplink communication capability in MTC devices.